The One that got away
by lululillie
Summary: Carina is Bonnies foster sister read as she works relentlessly to protect her sister from vampires, werewolves and even other witches but most of all as she protects Bonnie from herself by making sure she doesn't fall victim to Elena's pettiness and stays true to herself and out of "Vampire business."
1. Chapter 1

Carina got up from the couch she dosed off on she'd been living at the Bennet's for a few years now and had gotten particularly close with Bonnie, Carina had come from a rough coven of witches and was deft and very skilled in dark magic, and many other forms of self-defense magic. Carina was also very protective of her family so when Sheila pulled her aside and told her that vampires would soon be coming to mystic falls she immediately became alert setting extra protection spells on the house and a very strong barrier spell that would make sure no one with ill intentions could get in.

Carina got up from the couch and headed toward the bathroom to get ready for school.

After she showered she got dressed said goodbye to Sheila and was on her way walking because Bonnie had already left to pick up Elena her best friend, Carina was never a fan of Elena something about her just always seemed so fake.

Carina was walking down the last block that led to her school when she felt it a presence and not a good one, was following her she quickly glanced behind her but saw nothing so she sped up her walking nearly running into the door as she through it open and made way for her locker.

"Hey Carina." Her best friend Caroline called when she finally made it to her locker turning into the blondes quick embrace before reaching in to grab the rest of what she needed for the day.

"Hey Caroline." She replied easily, walking brusquely with her down the hallway toward Elena and Bonnie. When they reached their destination Carina sent a friendly smile toward Bonnie and a slight eye roll at Elena's imploring doe eyes she was sending her way.

As Caroline continued to fawn over Elena Carina was being chastised by Bonnie for being rude, earning her an eye roll and a sisterly shove, Bonnie and her had practically grown up together arriving when she was fourteen it took a while to warm up to anyone considering her past but Bonnie really put in the effort and now the witch would protect her foster sister at all costs.

As they headed for their next class Carina couldn't help but get the feeling this was going to be an interesting year...


	2. Chapter 2

Carina was walking home from school when she got a call from someone she wasn't expecting. "Hey Cari I need your help."

"Sam it's been a long time since I've heard from you." She said. The Winchesters were the ones who saved her from her coven and took her to Sheila and Bonnies ever since then she'd been in contact with them in emails and she told them if they ever needed a witches help to call her up. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you be here tomorrow?" He asked sending her the address.

"After what you've done for me absolutely." She told him getting concerned at the desperation in his voice.

She went home and began packing not before talking to Shelia though who quickly took her aside. "Sweetheart I want you to be careful as a precaution I'd take your necklace I know you hate it but it would ease my mind to know you have that kind of power at your disposal

Carina knew exactly what she was talking about it was her covens necklace it carried their symbol a spider and in the middle was a red diamond it was the pendant could be used for many things but it was mainly used as a door to her family's ancestral magic

"Fine." Carina sighed reluctantly putting on the pendant the familial magic calling out to her she did her best to ignore it though.

* * *

She arrived at the place Sam had instructed her to go to it was a large building she didn't have much knowlage of angels but thanks to Sam and Dean she knew quite a lot about them enough for her magic to sense she was in the presence of many. After explaining she was with the Winchesters to two guards who seemed uneasy at her presence she knew they knew what she was she was finally led to a group off to the corner sighing in relief when she spotted them.

"Well last time you had this kind of juice you killed humans and angels- She heard Dean exclaim before the guard interrupted him.

"Castiel there's a witch here who claims to be with the Winchesters how should we proceed?" That's when all eyes of the group landed on her. The short haired brunette woman immediately took a defensive stance the angel she assumed was Castiel tilted his head as he looked at her questioningly before his eyes widened when they landed on her necklace. The male angel on the computer was watching the proceedings with a tense expression.

Sam however stepped in before anything could get out of hand. "Yes this is Carina I called her I thought she might be able to help with something."

Castiel however didn't change his weary expression. "Sam you know she's from a-

"Coven of psychopaths." Carina said directing his attention to her again. "Yeah he does considering he rescued me from them."

"We don't need help from your _kind_." The female angel said giving her a look of disgust.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not here to help you judegy." She said turning to the Winchesters and ignoring the irritated looks the several angels gave her.

"How can I be of service?" She asked Sam.

"Well there's a couple things but right now we need to get the angels back to heaven and I was wondering if there was a spell to track heavens door."

"There's an opening to heaven." She clarified. Sam nodded. "You already told me about everything that happened with Metatron and the closing of heaven so I'll see what I can do."

She then turned to Dean. "I also might be able to help you with your problem regarding the Mark."

She continued to ignore the other angels as she turned to Castiel. "I'm going to need some kind of Relic from heaven if you want me to track it something that has it's essence inside it."

Castiel took out his angel blade and handed it to her reluctantly upon seeing the trust the Winchesters had in her. "Castiel you shouldn't trust-

He interrupted the female angel. "Do you want to get home or not?"

That defiantly made her shut up. "Lets do this somewhere private please the unwelcoming stares I'm getting is starting to make me uncomfortable."

Castiel ushered them into his office shutting the blinds upon her request.

Carina clapped her hands together. "Alright let's get down to business."

She placed the blade on the desk holding her pendant over it and uttering a little known spell under her breath. That's when she heard it the humming it was pure and light and powerful and calling to her.

She then smirked at them." I know exactly where to look."

Dean however was still fighting the mark so he forced a tense smile when she turned to him. "Now before we head out it's on to you."

Grabbing his arm she pulled the sleeve up revealing the mark. "Okay there's a spell that will make the effects of this lessen I'll see what else I can do later."

 _De tu me ne s'en fin_ She touched her pendant as she chanted this still holding his arm.

Dean felt the effects instantly he was more calm then he'd been in weeks giving her a rare genuine smile he thanked her. " Thanks."

She nodded at him before turning to Sam and Castiel. " We've got a door to heaven to find." She then turned to Dean. "And you've got angels to find who ordered those attacks.

* * *

As they were in the car Sam riding shotgun while Carina was driving as she was the one following the calling Castiel sat in the back looking at her curiously.

"What did you do to Dean?"

"I neutralized the effects of the mark for now." She whispered the last part but both he and Sam caught it.

"Do you think you could find a way to get rid of it." She turned to look at Sam upon this question.

"There has to be something in one of my grimores about getting rid of old dark marks like this." She told him in reassurance. "I'll find something."

They soon arrived at an old playground.

"Stop." Castiel ordered upon seeing two appearingly innocent children on the swing. "Those two are angels they work for Metatron."

"Jackpot." Carina said giving him a smug look.

"So what's our plan of action then." Sam asked him.

"We leave and come back with more angels I recognize that pentagram." He told them pointing at the pentagram drawn in the Sam he then did something that surprised her. "Thank you Carina you've truly helped.

"Your welcome." She smiled at him and beamed when he gave her one back.

That night she was going through her grimore when she heard a flapping of wings thinking it was Castiel she turned around to greet him only to be met with a stranger. She quickly became defensive.

"Sam." She called. "Dean."

They instantly ran down the stair at her distress. "Gadreel. " Sam breathed Dean gripping an angel blade defensively. "I'm not here to fight."

He told them.

"Yeah then what are you here for." Dean scoffed at him

Gadreel shifted nervously. " I know I've made a lot of mistakes as I've now come to realize." He said in an uneasy voice. "Castiel told me to do the right thing that's why I am here. "I choose Castiel."

seeing there skeptical looks he regained his composure. "I have valuable information on how to take down Metatron."

Dean stalked toward him. "You killed Kevin."

Gadreel looked down in shame. "I deeply regret that and I do apologize even though it does not excuse my action."

"Dean hear him out." Sam pleaded with his brother.

When Dean made to strike at him Carina used her magic to shove him back. "What the hell Carina." Dean shouted only to be interrupted by her.

"Look at yourself." She cried. "Where the hell is the Dean Winchester I know the one who saves people who gives others a _chance_ who gave me a chance to prove that I was good that I was not my coven."

"Why are you protecting-

"Oh I"m not protecting him." She shouted. "I'm protecting _you_

"Don't you realize what's happening." She yelled. "The mark is twisting your judgment and turning you into someone that I'm positive you don't want to be but you're letting it. "

She then pointed at Gadreel. "If you kill him even though you're telling yourself he deserves it for what he's done and I'm sure he does all that will accomplish is the hold the mark has over you growing."

"Metatron is a threat he wants to be god." She said looking at Sam. "I've read all your emails and what I've gathered from those is he only sees humans as entertainment and now that he's juiced up on something I don't want more innocent people like Kevin to get caught in the crossfire of this mess he created."

"I'm a witch not the kind of witches you hunt and you know that you know the connection my kind has to nature and what we will do to protect the balance." "So please put aside your differences and find a way to destroy that asshole." She begged.

Something she said must of struck Dean because he got up from where she'd thrown him and slowly put away the blade.

Castiel had arrived a while ago but everyone was to caught up in the current situation to notice him.

"Thank you." She said before turning back to the grimores. "While you guys figure that out I'm going to look for a way to permanently get rid of the mark."

She picked up her books and stocked off upstairs completely oblivious from the look she was getting from Gadreel.


	3. Chapter 3

Carina had began to distance herself from the Winchesters after they both revealed their true colors to her but she and Castiel had become very, very close recently as she had been spending time with him and relieving the pain he'd been feeling as a result of his grace fading.

She missed Gadreel dearly for a reason even unknown to her which is why she was so shocked when she offered her red diamond pendant as a way to keep his grace and in essence himself inside her diamond pendant she didn't know why she did it but it had something to do with the strange connection she felt to him.

It had been several months now that everything had gone down Dean had become a demon after Carina had helped Castiel defeat Metatron but in doing so hadn't made it in time to put his soul into her diamond until they could find something to save him as Crowley had moved his body.

Now she was on her way to save Castiel from the torture a couple of angels were ready to inflict upon him as the Winchesters had managed to release the darkness and get on her bad side all at once.

They reminded her of Elena Gilbert hiding behind a mask of innocence and kindness when in reality they where just as bad as the monsters they killed because instead of saving 6 billion people they throw them to the wolves so they could save each other. Despicable I mean she'd do anything to help, save and protect Bonnie but she drew the line at letting innocent people suffer.

She'd been with Bonnie and Shelia for a couple of weeks who had managed to keep Bonnie out of most of the vampire business and had been keeping her eye on Elena along with making sure Bonnie knew there would be consequences for using magic outside of lessons.

That was their safe guard to make sure she wasn't using magic to help one self centered brunette.

That's where she found herself when she felt the familiar tug on her magic she'd given Castiel a special crystal that he kept in his pocket that way it would tell her if something bad was happening so she could help Castiel as his grace was fading meaning he had very limited power. She never felt it this hot before something had to be seriously wrong.

She abruptly stopped the levitation spell she was trying to teach Bonnie causing the book to crash to the ground. "I have to go there's an emergency."

Frantically grabbing her emergency bag she had put together particularly for this occasion.

Teleporting to the place her magic was calling her before her sister could even ask her a question.

We're going to hack into your brain." Was the first thing she heard as she moved through the warehouse.

Finally she saw Castiel sitting with his hands chained three angels were in the room one stood crouched down by Castiel the others by the doorway she was quietly creeping in.

Right when one of the angels moved forward with a head contraption she moved as well waving her hand sending the device flying.

All eyes in the room where now on her Castiel's held several emotions relief, fondness and fear.

"Yeah I don't think so." She said confidently squaring her shoulders.

The two angels charged toward her.

"Essentia captionem." She called out raising her hand toward them and pulling it back like she caught something.

Hannah and Castiel were immensely surprised when her spell actually worked Castiel however then remembered how she handled Metatron and the surprise when away Hannah's never did and now it was replaced by fear.

"Essentia torquent." She said balling her hand in a fist fingers as if twisting something causing the angels to scream as their grace was contorted unable to leave their vessels due to the spell.

"Stop." Hannah cried moving forward.

"Oculi caecorum et diffundit et mordet  
lumen terebramus acuto essentia magicae purissimum." Carina chanted shoving both hands forward.

Hannah screams grabbing her eyes only for her grace to feel like it was being ripped apart.

"Not her." Castiel called out to Carina who listened and dropped her hands.

The other angels were beginning to crawl onto their knees the spell having dropped due to her focus on Hannah.

One of them lifted his hand to shoot his grace at her when it was broken by an invisible force.

Castiel having seen what Ephraim was about to do was so enraged he didn't notice his broken grace react defensively until Ephraim was now clutching his hand in agony.

Carina turned her attention back to them having heard the snap and shout of pain.

She stalked over to them. "Angels are warriors of God I get that but you where also made to guide, love and heal so what are you doing torturing your own brother when he called out to you for help."

Jonah was speechless breathing hard from the pain and shocked at how powerful she was. He had never wanted to participate in torturing his brothers and sisters ether but Naomi had forced her way into his mind and along the way he forgot what heaven was like without all the fighting, torturing and betrayal.

When they were ordered to question Castiel torture had seemed like the best option so why was it right now he felt so guilty... Ephraim on the other hand.

"Your an abomination." Ephraim growled at her.

"Not from where I'm standing." She snarked at him. Turning to Castiel she spoke gently. "I'm sorry I didn't get hear earlier Castiel."

I'm also sorry you have to witness this." She then began to chant while twisting her hands.

 _essentia perdere_

 _Collectis Viribus_

 _Essentia perdere_

 _Collectis Viribus_

The angels eyes started to light up as their grace was destroyed only it's outlined essense was collected.

Hannah stood their mouth agape as the angels died like they'd been struck with an angel blade.

Carina quickly moved over to Castiel whispering a spell that unlocked the shackles on his wrists before taking his hand and using all the left over energy of the angels graces she'd collected.

"Cura propinquorum industria." She chanted holding her pendant. Castiel imediatly healed after the spell had taken effect.

She felt her bracelet she'd given to Bonnie appear in her pocket meaning she was needed back home. She smiled fondly turning to Castiel.

"I need to head home I hoped I could stay longer." She said turning to him. "Just get yourself back to the bunker and text me if you need anything okay?"

Castiel nodded to her. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

Someone cleared their throat both of them turned to look at a very startled and weary Hannah clutching her angel blade as if just it's touch could save her. Taking this as a threat Carina stepped forward defensively only for a gentle hand to stop her.

Castiel was holding her hand gently brushing his fingers against hers. "It's okay I've got this one."

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly when he nodded for reassurance she smiled before saying her farewells. "I'll check on you later okay?

"I'll be waiting." He promised her before she teleported away.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening after helping a distraught Bonnie who was worried because she kept seeing things after putting on the amulet that Caroline had given her Carina confiscated it telling Bonnie she'd figure out what was going on before moving on to helping Castiel as she had promised.

Concentrating she found herself at the entrance of the bunker knowing it was heavily warded she rolled her eyes heavily knowing she'd have to contact Castiel if she wanted to get so she began praying. "Castiel it's me please open the door I can't help you if you don't."

She began pacing the longer she waited possible situations running through her head. What if he was to hurt to open the door? What if other angels got to him again?

Right when she was about to use up all her energy on the spell it would take just to get through the bunker the door swung open.

Castiel appeared at the entrance disheveled hair messy and splayed everywhere. His eyes loosely met hers exhausted and filled with pain he barley made it outside before she rushed to his side supporting his weight as she lowered him onto the ground outside the bunker.

"Can you really help me?" Castiel asked weakly voice filled with a raw kind of pain one not only caused by his injuries but his mental state as well. She smiled at him as she gently smoothed out his loosely matted hair it was hot to the touch causing a twinge of worry to take over but she didn't dare let it show. "I can reverse and take down Rowena's spell don't worry."

Castiel who had closed his eyes upon her hands entwining in his hair eyes shot open a look of sheer panic and fear taking his previous content expression. "Reverse?" He exclaimed in surprise. "I thought it was over."

Carina sighed knowing she'd have to tell him exactly what Rowena's spell entailed. " While the spell is neutralized because it's maker no longer ordered anymore targets the spell still active meaning I have to reverse it to completely free you of it." She explained as calmly and confidently as she could not wanting to give him anymore cause for worry or distress.

Castiel inhaled upon the relazation that at any time should Rowena choose it he would be forced to kill more people.

He felt like he couldn't breathe. His head had just started to become light headed when he felt two gentle soft hand cupping his face. His eyes soon focused to see the owner of the hands belonged to Carina his eyes getting lost in hers as he hyperventilated .

"Cas." She spoke softly patting his cheek. "Come on honey breathe with me we're going to get through this okay." So just breathe." She again demanded causing him to inhale. "Yes that's it just breathe."

His tightened chest soon released it's suffocating hold as he followed her instruction fifteen minutes later and his breathing had finally evened out becoming normal.

"Okay." Carina said taking his hands eyes now determined. "I'm going to reverse the spell now tell me if anything causes you pain and I'll stop imediatilly.

Nodding Castiel let her get to work.

She then began to chant calling out to her magic _Dinti tu e sedo per un dayen un trahen ble doce mozore un frantue e sedo per un trahen, un trahen ble do sedo per._

She said this chant for to her what seemed like forever but to Castiel it had only been fifteen minutes he felt something akin to a rope unraveling from his entire body freeing him when it's entirety was finally removed.

While Castiel now completely felt better Carina was suffering the consquences that using magic always required especially when removing such a dark and old spell.

Castiel began to worry at the end of these fifteen minutes upon seeing Carina seeming to almost stumble as if she was hit by thin air his panic only became worse when her ears started to bleed and then much to his horror her eyes. He was about to shout at her to stop fearing it was taking to much out of her and that it would lead to her death but as soon as he opened his mouth her chanting stopped and her previously closed eyes shot open. The air that had seemed to be attacking her stopping it's assault with his enhanced vision he could see the bleeding was stopping as well.

Carina opened her eyes exhumated but happy to see Castiel standing no longer in pain she was about to walk towards him when her vision swam collapsing Castiel catching her before she could hit the floor.

She quickly regained her barring's blushing as she untangled their limbs. Awkwardly she coughed at the strange and unfamiliar but intense and powerful look Castiel was giving her. "I have to go." She whispered.

Castiel seemed to have regained himself from whatever thoughts were swirling in his head so intensely just seconds ago and smiled down at her fondly tenderly she could say even.

"Here." He said holding two fingers to her head teleporting them and causing their scenes to now change to that of her bedroom. "It's the least I could do after how much you've been helping me."

She looked down in an almost embarrassed fashion before telling him sincerely. "It's what friends are for."

"Yeah." He said in his deep voice eyes now looking contemplative. "Friends."

That was all he said before he disappeared from her room. Thoughts of her flooding his mind however one thing though was certain he was done with the Winchesters they had abandoned him and more importantly used him like an old sword for the last time friends were supposed to care and support each not constantly take advantage and dispose of each other something he'd dealt with for way to long in the presence of the Winchesters. It was time he found his own path away from them

 **IMPORTANT A/N. I'm looking for ideas on where to take this story please PM or review with suggestions. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am reevaluating and editing all of my stories I'm looking for ideas on where to take this story please PM or review with suggestions. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd READ IF I WERE YOU!**

 **look I'm really trying not let the anger at this get to me right now but I write stories for fun or to at least get people to see things in a different light but I don't have too and I'm trying to figure out the stories I want to scrap and let go and sometimes new ideas will inspire me to put the pieces of the puzzle I'm writing in a different direction. Seriously though thirty four of you have read my last note and not ONE of you could PM or get in contact with me? I also PM'd the last couple of people who have just favorited and or followed my story and have yet to hear back all that tells me is this story isn't worth it.**


End file.
